maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Reverse-Flash/Jacky 50A
Bio Reverse-Flash is a DC villain from the famous DC franchise, the Flash. His real name is Eobard Thawne. He originates from the 25th century in the future and was known once as Professor Zoom. Eobard is now known as Reverse-Flash, or still can be said as Professor Zoom. Eobard was engineered by his parents to have an unusually high intellect. However, as he grew up, his social skills declined. Eobard travelled through time to battle his enemies, insanely. Some of his notable time battles are to kill his brother, Robern, killing the fiance of a news reporter that Eobard was attracted to, and most of all, battling Flash all the time. Eobard actually has a deep "fan-ship" towards Flash, but eventually, he began to hate him all the time, and slowly, the hatred manifested into his current identity, Professor Zoom, or Reverse-Flash. At Blackest Night event, he became Dark Flash as the part of the Black Lanterns. Reverse-Flash was also popular for his acts that actually triggers the famous DC event, Flashpoint. Neverthless, his ruthlessness and intelligence makes him a deadly and bitter enemy. What makes him even more dangerous is that he is not just a normal Speed Force conduit, but a Negative Speedforce conduit, which can negate other Speed Force sources by "infecting" them. Class Tactician *Gains an extra turn if attacking a Blaster and gains Tactical Maneuvers if attacking or being attacked by Blasters. Takes reduced damage from Blasters. *Vulnernable to Infiltrators. Infiltrators counters Tacticians and gains Combat Reflexes if being attacked or attacking Tacticians. Passives Negative Speed Force Conduit *Takes 2 turns every round. *Immune to Stun or Exhaustion. *Inflicts Slowed to all enemies at the start of the round. *Reduces the damage of all enemies' speed related attacks for 2 turns. *Automatically places Immobilized to enemies with speed related attacks temporarily. Speed Force Quickness *Starts the battle with 2 stacks of Quickness. *Reverse-Flash can stack up to 10 Quickness opposing the original 5. *The more Quickness gained, the higher chance Reverse-Flash can dodge. *Recovers stamina every time if gets 5 Quickness. 25th Century Knowledge *Each round grants all allies new buffs. Stats *Health: *Stamina: *Attack: *Defense: *Accuracy: *Evasion: Actions Lightning Fast Punches *Melee unarmed attack. *15 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Off-Balance: Removes and prevents counter attacks while active. **Blinded: The next attack has a high chance to miss. **Dizzy: Accuracy reduced by 25%. **Static Charge: Nearby electricity attacks may cause extra damage to targets inflicted with this. *Grants: **(Self) Quickness: Counters the next attack and increases damage and accuracy by 10%. Negative Tornado *Melee energy unarmed attack. *10 hits. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: ** Negative Speed Force Contamination: 'Locks out all speed related attacks while active and cannot dodge while active. **Stun (40% Chance): Loses the next turn and reduced chance to dodge. *Special properties: ** 'Negative Recoil: '''Damages the user of this action himself. The higher the damage is, the more damage the user takes. '''Charged Kick *Melee energy electric unarmed attack. *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Weak Point: The next attack against targets with this debuff is guaranteed to be critical. **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. **Incapacitation: 30% chance to lose the next turn. **Impaired: Deals 20% less damage and attacks cannot crit. *Special properties: **Boon Buster: Deals extra damage against targets with Strengthened, Agile, Focused, Fortified, Shield, or Regen effects. Timeline Buster *Melee electric temporal attack. *2 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Combo Setup: Takes more damage from melee unarmed attack. **Grounded: Flying characters now are vulnernable to ground attacks. ** Time Distruption: '''Chance to fail an attack or do an action not matching to the wanted action and loses a turn after doing the random move or fail move. '''So Fast A Thunderbolt Came *Melee electric attack. *1 hit. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Stun (100% Chance): Loses the next turn and reduced chance to dodge. **Intimidated: Reduces attack, defense and evasion. **Shield Breaker: Removes and prevents shields while active. *Special properties: ** Chaotic Catastrophic: '''Guaranteed to hit and crit, cannot be protected against, and ignores all avoidance effect. '''Rapid Uppercuts *Melee energy unarmed attack. *7 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Weakened: Attack reduced by 25%. **Staggered: Cannot dodge most attacks and it ignores most avoidance effects. **Winded: Removes and prevents follow-up attacks when active. *Special properties: **Exploits Combos: Deals more damage against targets with Combo Setup. Category:Villains Category:DC Comics Category:Enemies Category:Male Category:Tacticians